


*~I FAILED YOU~*

by STAILS565



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: Leader of the spy group Hyoga, known as the Cygnus. Managed to maintain his group together up until a firefight where a death will happen as seem to be closure on the bad things that happened in the past. But what one thinks is good it will be worse on the rest.





	*~I FAILED YOU~*

**Author's Note:**

> *Hello guys, One Shot based around a scene from Mission Impossible Fallout. somethings slight change. hope you enjoy
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED*

_You'll be fine_  
_I will get left behind_

_\- Breaking Benjamin : Unknown Soldier_

Hyoga, AKA The Cygnus, always managed to save his group in all missions they undergo to save the world. This mission seemed to not be to different than the rest. They captured the enemy they were looking for, interrogated him, and got ready for the exchange. The new agent in the field with them was revealed to be the person they were looking for too. Shun heard the revelation close to the enemy known as Mars. when he realize it to late and took the mask off the green haired male.

" It is part of the job," Shun had said to him upon Mars taking off the mask of Mars's boss from him. The other members of the group came behind Mars.

Hyoga says," now lets get going shall we". he pointed the gun to the other male urging to start walking, Shun followed with his own pointed to him too.

"How did I do?" The green haired male asks to the leader still having the gun pointed to the enemy.

the blond haired male responded," you did well Shun, you did well".

Shun smiled at the compliment from the leader of the group. Ikki called the head of the agency to tell them about the betrayal of Mars.

Mu begins," well, should of known we had a mole in our midst will surely come and pick you up Mars".

the male scoffed," as you wish Mu", his tone mockingly to the other

as minute passed, the lights went out and a group came to surround them, Ikki looks at the surroundings before saying," Mu what is going on?

" I'm rethinking the plans," the pink haired male responds," I'm not trusting no one in there anymore". he then cuts off the communication from them.

Ikki groans at that, Mars tried not chuckle at what Mu had said. Thanks to him, Trust dwindled for the group more.

"what are we going to do nii'san?" Shun asked to the older male after seeing him groan.

The other replies," lets keep him hostage until he gets here. he is surrounded by them anyway". Mars chuckled at that.

" what are you laughing at?" Shiryu asks him who was also holding a gun pointed at him.

Mars looked at them, but especially Hyoga and Ikki replying," do you think all of them are in your side?"

At that sentenced uttered, the group look at each other bewildered before the first shot was fired by one of the people that surround them to the other person there. the rest begin shooting at the group, causing them to take cover. through the shooting, Mars avoided being wounded, Ikki managed to caught him and land a hit on the man.

Mars blocked some hits from Ikki, but landed others on his opponent. during the brawl out, he got a knife out and stab his adversary at the abdomen. Ikki's eyes widen when he got hit before he is stabbed again by the enemy. the man looked at Mars with a pained look, even when Mars is a bad guy he gently push the injured male to the wall and leave the area. The injured man stayed looking out there, while he slid down the wall, holding his bleeding side. He coughed up blood when he took a raspy breathe.

Unknowingly to the enemy, Shiryu tagged Mars with a GPS before hearing a shout from Shun ", we need a medic! please, man down!" the group went were Shun was kneeling next to Ikki trying to stop the bleeding from the older male's abdomen. Hyoga kneel beside him too, Shun give space somewhat to the blond haired male.

Ikki's breathe was short, he look at his friends that surround him. " Ikki.." Hyoga says softly gently holding the hand of the injured male. Ikki let go before gently tug on the bond haired man's clothing.

"d-don't...." Ikki breathes out not wanting to be healed thinking it will be a waste of time of catching Mars.

Hyoga didn't listen and wanted to heal his friend.   
Shun tried not to cry, but was failing holding the other hand of his lover.

"Ikki..ple-please don't leave please.", He began to say voice breaking

Ikki cough up blood," I-I will be there in- you", he gently squish his hand that is in Shun's.

He weakly look at Shun, he could not say it but his look say it for him.

_'I love you my beautiful'_

"I-I love you too my love," Shun says between tears. Ikki managed a smile before looking at Hyoga.

"You-can do-this with-without me," he rasps out before he stopped moving. Life drained from him.

Jabu was checking where Mars went, but mourned the death of Ikki.

"There's no time now we can mourned Ikki later," He notifies before grabbing the same gun Shiryu used to tag Mars.

Jabu used it on Hyoga and urge him to run. The blond haired male did so as fast as he could.

Shun stayed besides Ikki's lifeless body. He is crying, wishing but knew it was to no avail.he is long gone from the physical world

**Author's Note:**

> *leave feedback my brethrens, and a bookmark please. I will appreciate advice on how to improve better too so feel free. stay tune for more* 


End file.
